sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 15 / Transcript
“…You know? And that was the moment when I realized I needed to study harder. To reach my goal, I need to study more, I can’t get it like that anyway.” The episode started with a rather one-sided conversation. “I mean, it’s sure not easy to become a photographer. Critics are hard today.” Chris explained with a rather energetic tone and he didn’t even care that he didn’t get a single answer. “But what’s really tough about the job is –“ And then he got interrupted. “Why are you talking to me?!” Low sighed annoyed. “Ah, you know. During class, you always seem so lonely and then later, you are around girls so most of the others think you are strange. There are even some rumors.” Chris explained. “Then, why do you dare to talk to me?” Loo wondered, still annoyed. “For friendship?” Chris answered but didn’t sound very convincing. “…” “Eh… You know, I might… could need your help.” Chris then said, after he realized that Loo didn’t believe his first answer. Then the two were walking across the school floors. Well, Loo was walking across them while being followed by Chris. “Why don’t you just say it openly.” Loo suggested cold, but not annoyed anymore. “That’s for you easy to say… I can’t. Besides, I don’t even know her! I’ve seen her for about two minutes and then I ran away.” Chris answered with a worried tone. “Well then, I don’t know what you want me to do.” Loo sighed, again. “Well that… I thought… Makes me think of… How did you tell your girlfriend that you like her?” Chris then wondered curious. This made Loo thinking because he’s not sure if any of those two said ‘I love you’, to start their relationship. It was obvious anyway. Maybe, he did confess with the almost-kiss after he was freed from the sealing? “…” Chris was quite surprised after he heard that. “That’s your way of confessing?! Don’t you think it was a bit much?” “It was no real kiss, Sapphire interrupted it. But it wasn’t like it wasn’t obvious anyway.” Loo tried to explain. “Ugh, but that doesn’t help me at all…” Chris sighed. “Well then, good luck.” Loo said and intended to leave. “Wait?! Can’t you just…!?” Chris shouted, trying to stop him. “Nankou Ward, take care.” Loo answered as he left. “Nankou Ward…?” Chris repeated a bit confused. OPENING A little later, at the Yellow Sun Ranch, Topaz left the house, while looking at her hand. It seems like she has hurt herself since there was a small, not that bad looking, scar at the back of her hand. “Who could think that such a small thing could hurt that much?” She whispered, talking to herself. She then raised her head, looking around, spotting someone – probably a costumer? “Hey! Is there anything I can help you with?” She called as she approached to person. “Ah, Takagi-kun, right?” She then said smiling. “Moah, I told you not to call me by that.” Chris them mumbled. “Yeah but on the other hand, you refused to call Loo by his first name because you said, you don’t know him well enough.” Topaz then answered laughing. “Loo…?” Chris asked surprised. After all, he had no idea how ‘Loo’ was. “Eh… Haha… Nobumoto-san.” Topaz said laughing, correcting herself. She actually wanted say his earth first name, but she’s not used to it at all. “It’s like a nickname. I never call him by this actual name anyway. None of us does.” Topaz explained. “Yeah? That’s a bit weird if you ask me.” Chris then said, trying to laugh. “I didn’t make up the name.” Topaz added. “So anyway, is there any reason you are here? Or just wandering around without a goal?” Topaz then wondered. “Actually, I wanted to come here with a friend. He wanted to learn how to ride a horse but it looks like he decided otherwise.” Chris said thinking. “Getting cold feet, huh? Your friend wouldn’t be the first… I mean… if that’s the way.” Topaz said, winking. “Alright. Then, why don’t you get a little lesson today. I mean let’s have your journey to the southern Ranch a bigger meaning, huh?” Topaz then said determined. “I-I don’t –“ Chris tried to refuse. He didn’t intend to do anything like that. “Nah, come on. It won’t kill you. You don’t need to pay anything anyway. The first lessons are for free. Always.” Topaz explained. “I guess I have no other chance then. Nah, see… Why not.” Chris then agreed. “You are pretty convincing you could make commercials.” Chris then suggested laughing. “I don’t think it would fit me. Anyways, I like the ranch. Maybe I’ll stay here.” Topaz then said, approaching the stable. “You should always have an unreachable dream in your mind, which guides you to the one you really want.” Chris then said as Topaz led a white/black horse out of the stable. “An interesting opinion. Now here. Be nice to Zebra.” Topaz then said. “I’ll show you how to put the gear on. Next time, you’ll have to do it on your own. I mean if you come again, right?” She said smiling, turning to Chris. “…You called the horse Zebra?” He wondered laughing. “A black and white horse. Isn’t that ironic?” Topaz answered laughing. A little later, the sun was still shining brightly but soon, she’d go to set, Chris finally made on top of the horse. “Should I really be on a horse, when this is only my first lesson?” Chris wondered, afraid of falling down. “Maybe not. But I need to be afraid that you don’t come back for a second lesson so I’ll speed things a bit up!” Topaz said teasing. “Zebra’s a calm one. You don’t need to be afraid. I haven’t seen her going crazy since I was very young.” Topaz explained with a calmer voice. “Uh? Then this is a pretty old horse?” Chris wondered, sitting up correctly. “Old but pretty!” Topaz corrected. “By the way, your words from before, about the having a crazy goal in mind. It sounded like you have experience with that.” Topaz then started. “Uh, yeah. That’s what my sister used to say before she left.” Chris explained. “Left?” Topaz asked curious. “My sister always wanted to be a famous singer, model and actress. And all of that at the same time. So that’s why she went to America when she was 17.” Chris explained. “Now she owns a famous little bakery in the east of the US. That’s how things can go. She went to be famous and found her actual dream.” He added. “And I’m not saying that she found it because she’s in the US. Dear god, no. She would have also found it if she stayed here.” He then added laughing. “I guess, you can come off the horse now.” Topaz said, standing up. All the time, they were talking, she was sitting at the fence. “Eh? Can’t I get to move it now?” Chris wondered a bit let down. “Not in the first lesson!” Topaz said. “This ranch needs to get money too, you know.” She added strict. “Just watch your feet and –“ *bum* “– don’t fall.” Topaz said. She tried to warn him but it was too late, Chris fell from the horse and nothing could have stopped him. Topaz bowed down to him. “Are you alright?” She wondered. “That’s a way of getting off a horse.” A girl’s voice said impressed. It was Rubellit. “Are you alright?” She then wondered. “If it only was a double of you.” She added. “I’m fine… I guess.” Chris answered, trying to get up. “Hai! Zebra-san. Long time no see!” Ruby said happy, approaching the black and white horse, hugging it. “Full house!” Rubellit shouted happily. “I had no idea you were coming. Couldn’t you just call or tell me that you were coming?” Topaz wondered strict. “Oh, btw. We are coming over.” Sapphire then said. She said it to tease Topaz, of course. “What are you laughing…?” Chris wondered a bit annoyed, looking at the screen. “Why? Let me. It was funny!” Loo then said, trying to stop laughing. “You are mean…” Amethyst mumbled. “Hm…? Is that so? Really? Nah, fine. I’ll stop… for now.” He then said nodding. “Loo, could you bring Zebra back to her stable?” Topaz then wondered. “What? Why me?” Loo wondered surprised. “Because I don’t want anyone to fight now. And you are in teasing mood.” Topaz explained, handing Zebra over to him. “Oh, I’ll help you.” Ruby said, following him. “Woah, Yuuki-san. What’s wrong with your hand?” Chris then wondered, seeing the scar on her hand. “Oh that? That’s nothing. That was just Sammi.” Topaz explained calm. “Sammi..?” Chris wondered. “Ah~ Amy-chan? Do you see what I see?” Rubellit said smiling, getting closer to Amethyst. “I don’t know. What are you seeing?” Amethyst wondered curious. “Look!” Rubellit said, pointing at Topaz and Chris. “Yeah, Sammi. My cat. He’s having a bad day.” Topaz explained. “My, my. What do my eyes see here?” Onyx then appeared in front of those seven, walking closer to them. “That’s bad. I need to get Chris away from here.” Loo mumbled as the scene made a short cut. “Did something appear?!” Ruby wondered curious but also serious. Loo didn’t say anything but nodded. “I need to get to the others.” She said, running out of the stable. “Don’t forget to lock the door!” She shouted, reminding him to lock the door of Zebra’s stable. As Ruby was running towards her friends, a Jewelrayu has already been summoned. “What’s up? You don’t want play with me?!” Onyx wondered laughing. “Everyone!” Ruby shouted. “W-we need to get away. Hurry!” Ruby shouted, trying to look not too suspicious. “Eh, but…” Amber started but then realized that they can’t just transform like that as long as Chris is around. “You need to get away from here.” Loo said, grabbing Chris’ shoulder. “Huh?” He wondered, not sure what’s going on. “Hurry. Up.” Loo said strict and dragged Chris with him. In that moment, you could really see how much he’d want to teleport now. “I never thought you would run away from fights.” Chris mumbled. “I’m not. But you don’t stand a chance against a monster like that.” Loo answered “They are gone. Now, girl!” Ruby shouted. “Yeah! Let’s go!” Then the Sky Guardian Angels transformed. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels Of The Sky!” “Let’s attack this stupid monster!” Crimson shouted and the girls started to attack the monster. Meanwhile, Rubellit and Amethyst were still normal. “Amy-chan, what’s the matter? Why don’t you transform with me?” Rubellit wondered serious but also worried. “That girl…” Amethyst mumbled. “…She’s so…” She added. “I’m sorry, Rubellit. Can we sit this one out?” Amethyst wondered worried. “Everyone! I hope you aren’t mad but could you deal with this monster? Amy-chan doesn’t feel well!” Rubellit shouted. “Of course, don’t worry about us!” Whitney answered gently. “Just leave it to us!” Cyan agreed. “Are they The Guardian Angels? That’s them, right?” Chris wondered while looking around the corner. “I wonder what happened to the girls… But luckily they seem to be fine…” He said. Again, he was not caring if he received an answer. But then it seemed to silent, so he turned around. “Nobumoto-san?” He wondered, looking at Loo, who sat down, leaning to the wall of the stable. “That aura…” Loo mumbled. “Aura?” Chris wondered. “Ah, get away. You have no idea anyway.” Loo said annoyed, standing up, staring to count from 10 to 0. “Three, Two, One…” He went around the corner, having Chris following him. “Haa!” Saffron shouted as she had done the final hit. “I’ll finish you of now!” She then shouted, summoning her Electric Golden Ribbon with which she purified the Jewelrayu. “Amazing, Nobumoto-san! You know The Guardian Angels pretty well!” Chris said impressed, after Loo had known when they would finish the fight. “But it was fun, wasn’t it?” Onyx laughed. “What would you say if we went on direct combat next time? See ya~” Onyx said amused and left. “Man, you girls are so predictable…” Loo sighed. “Shut up Prince.” Azure shouted, turning around. “Ah! Takagi-kun…” Amethyst jumped back. “Whew… good thing that The Guardian Angels appeared to save us.” Rubellit said acting. She didn’t want Chris to be suspicious or something. “We’re saved.” Amethyst agreed. “Ah, d-don’t worry. That’s what we do.” Crimson than nodded. “Yeah, just leave it to The Guardian Angels.” Saffron said, forming her hand to a fist and started posing. While she was doing that, you were able to see her scar. “…” Chris also saw it, being surprised about it but didn’t say anything. “Yeah, then I guess I need to go.” He said waving and left. “Phew. That was close…” Sienna sighed. “Geez, Loo. You can’t show the Guardian Angels to him like that!” She then added serious. “It’s not my fault he’s following me all the time.” Loo said cold. “You two didn’t transform?” He wondered, looking at Rubellit and Amethyst. Rubellit nodded. “There’s something about Onyx.” She said serious. “Right, Amy-chan?” Amethyst didn’t answer the question but only nodded. “Oh please, please, let this day be a dream. It can’t be that I just saw that, heard that, I can’t carry such a secret…” Those were the final words of the episode. And they belonged to Chris, who heard the conversation but didn’t want to believe it. ENDING Category:Transcripts